


A collection of Frostmaster fics

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: A collection of soft, smutty, consensual Frostmaster fics





	A collection of Frostmaster fics

**Author's Note:**

> I was very unimpressed with the large number of non-con frostmaster fics, so I wrote some soft, consensual Frostmaster.

Loki lay awake, playing with the Grandmasters fingers as the elder slept beside him. He pressed a kiss to En's chest and the Grandmaster stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Loki worshipping him.

"Hmm, I like waking up to this," the Grandmaster smirks. Loki glances up as he licks a long stripe up the center of the Grandmasters chest.

"I will never get used to this."

"You better, because I intend to wake you up like this every morning."

En Dwi closes his eyes and lets out a quiet laugh. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Impossible," Loki disagrees as he pulls the Grandmasters shorts down, lapping at the head before taking the other mans whole cock in his mouth. En gasped and slowly fucked up into Loki's mouth. Loki gripped the Grandmasters thighs and held him down on the bed.

"Fuck, Lo," En moans, gritting his teeth as Loki almost popped off before sinking back down. Soft pants and moans filled the room as Loki continued the slow torture.

 

It didn't take long for En to finish. Loki swallowed it all and popped off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lazy early morning blow jobs were one of Loki's favorite things to do with the Grandmaster. En pulled him back up and pressed a sloppy kiss to Loki's lips.

"You are marvelous, Stardust," En mutters. Loki chuckles and pushes the Grandmaster away, lying back down next to him and ignoring the praise.

The morning sun was just coming in from the large windows, bathing the two men in a warm, golden glow. Loki rested his hand on The Grandmasters chest, rubbing his thumb in circles.

"The city is beautiful in the morning," Loki says, staring out the windows over the bright city of Sakaar. 

"Mmm," the Grandmaster agrees as he plays with Loki's hair. "Tell me about your home planet."

Loki stiffened and stopped his thumb movements. "I-" Loki was about to shut the Grandmaster down, but instead he gave in.

"Asgard was gorgeous. Buildings as tall as the sky, vibrant streets and celebratory parades held every time we won a battle."

Loki smiled as he reminisced. "And the palace, my home. It was immaculate. Hallways for days, rooms as large as small towns, and from the top you could see the whole city."

"That sounds amazing," En Dwi agrees.

"Yes, it was," Loki mumbles, pressing a kiss to En's shoulder.

"Do you miss it?"

Loki shrugs. "I was an outcast there, I'd much rather spend my days with you."

En smiles and kisses Loki's soft hair. "I'm glad you like it here."

Loki hums and drapes his arm across En Dwi's stomach.

"Round two?"

En Dwi laughs and pulls Loki onto his lap. "There is nothing I would love more, but I have meetings all day."

"Cancel them," Loki pouts, drawling his index finger across En's chest. The Grandmaster groans and rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

"Fine! They're all boring anyways, I'd much rather stay in bed with you," En chuckles, pulling Loki down and biting at his throat.

"You are magnificent. Amazing. Brilliant. Astonishing. Irresistible," with each word En kissed and bit Loki's neck, pulling soft moans from Loki's throat. Loki blushes from the constant praise the Grandmaster rained down on him.

"You must stop, Grandmaster," Loki insists.

"Never," En murmurs. He holds Loki's right arm up and trails kisses down the length of it until he reaches Loki's hand. There he sucks on each of Loki's fingers individually. Loki closes his eyes and involuntarily starts grinding against the Grandmaster.

"Oh, fuck, En," Loki breathes out. The Grandmaster pops off of Loki's finger and grins up at him.

"You are the most gorgeous being in all the universe," En purrs, reaching up and tucking Loki's hair behind his ears. Loki turns his face to hide his evident blush. "Grandmaster, I beg you to stop."

"I'll never stop being amazed by your beauty, and I shall never stop voicing my appreciation for you."

Loki's head fell and rested against the Grandmasters forehead. "If you had known me before I landed on Sakaar, you would not be saying these things about me."

"And why's that?" The Grandmaster questions, his hand brushing against Loki's cheek.

"I did terrible things, my past-it's quite a mess."

A smile pulls at the corner of the Grandmasters mouth. "You think I haven't done terrible things?"

"That does not make me feel better," Loki shakes his head.

"That's the past, Lo, let's focus on our future, huh?" En smiles warmly.

" _Our_ future?" Loki asks, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, I mean, if you want to stay here...with me?" The Grandmaster pouted up at Loki.

Loki smiles and cradles the Grandmasters face in his hands.

"I would be honored, Grandmaster."

"That's not fair, you know I get turned on when you call me that."

"Everyone calls you that," Loki counters.

"It's different when you say it," the Grandmaster says, pulling Loki down for a kiss.

Loki chuckles and rolls off of the Grandmaster. "So, you will stay with me on Sakaar?" En asks, turning and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Did you ever have a doubt? I mean, the food is amazing, the sights are beautiful, and the sex is mind blowing.”

En Dwi laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "It is quite...enlightening."

"Yes, I agree," Loki chuckles, leaning over to kiss the Grandmaster. Never in his life had Loki felt so complete before now. En Dwi wrapped his arms around Loki and buried his face in Loki's neck. "Now, how about that round two you were talking about?"


End file.
